piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Davy Jones
Do you fear death? Do you fear that dark abyss? All your deeds laid bare. All your sins punished. I can offer you an escape. - Davy Jones Davy Jones is a fictional seamen and one of the primary villains of the Pirates of the Caribbean films : Dead Man's Chest (2006) and At World's End (2007). Biography In the Pirates trilogy, Davy Jones is the captain of the Flying Dutchman (a feared ghost ship featured in nautical lore by the same name), and roams the seas in search of souls to serve upon his vessel for a century. He was previously the lover of Calypso, a "heathen goddess" from which a bad relationship turned him into a tragic villain. Jones is the legend behind the fictitious Dead Man's Chest, a major aspect of the the second film. Origins Davy was once a mortal man who caught the attention of the goddess Calypso, and the two fell deeply in love. To be able to be together, she offered him to use the Flying Dutchman to ferry the dead to the other side. And after his many years of service, they were going to be together, but fickle Calypso never showed. In his broken-hearted state, Davy cut his own heart from his chest and locked it away. Unable to die, he continued to roam the seas - but did not continue with the task he promised. Instead, he offered the doomed a chance to serve aboard his ship if they feared death. The rest were merely dumped into a purgatory that sailors call Davy Jones' Locker. The men who swore servitude suffered their own curse. Calypso, enraged over Davy's deeds, made him and his ghostly ship become monstrous. Those serving on the Dutchman also grew more inhuman, the longer they stayed As his final response to their lover's feud, Davy showed the pirate Brethren Court how to trap Calypso in the body of Tia Dalma. But, still his heartache would torture him and fuel his hatred. Dead Man's Chest Captain Jack Sparrow, when the EITC vessel Wicked Wench was sunk, made a deal with Davy. In exchange for recovering the vessel, Jack promised Davy his soul after thirteen years as captain. After being captain for only two, he lost the ship to Hector Barbossa. It took Sparrow nearly ten years to recover his ship. Upon regaining the renamed Black Pearl, Sparrow knew he had a very short time before Jones would collect his debt. Hearing about the fabled Dead Man's Chest, Sparrow quickly set about finding the chest and the key that opens it. His goal was to use it as a bartering tool and insurance against Davy to spare his life and erase the debt. However, it was not meant to be. Davy's heart was removed from the chest by James Norrington who gave it to Lord Cutler Beckett in exchange for being re-instated as a naval officer. With the heart in his possession, Beckett now had control of Jones and the Kraken - enabling him to carry out his war on piracy with vengeance. Davy's Fate Leading the EITC's armada at Shipwreck Cove, Jones battled Sparrow, Will Turner, Hector Barbossa, Elizabeth Swann and the crew of the Black Pearl to decide the fate of the Pirates of the Caribbean. In the end, Davy's heart was punctured when Sparrow grabbed a dying Turner's hand and plunged his sword into it. Taking Davy's life, Turner would become the new captain of the Flying Dutchman and Davy was sent to the depths, likely ending up in the dreaded Locker. The Kraken A monstrous beast, nearly 1,000 feet of a titanic squid-like creature, the Kraken serves Jones' whims. It can be called upon using a massive hammer aboard the Flying Dutchman to bring it to the surface and attack ships. With tentacles over 100 feet long, it can crush hulls, toss men out to sea or pull them into its fang-filled maw. The Black Spot The Black Spot is often used to refer to a pirate's death sentence and normally it is a figurative term. However, Davy's powers can inflict the dark mark on a pirate whose soul he seeks. This spot also attracts the Kraken to the poor soul who carries it. Recently a new Curse of Doom has been rumored. It something like the Black Spot and thought to be appear after you touch one of the Cursed Blades of El Patron received after you defeat El Patron in the Raven's Cove Story Quest. There's been no proof of this curse yet, but only time will tell. Game Notes Davy himself does NOT appear in the game, however members of his cursed crew can be found in Cursed Caverns on Isla Tormenta. Recent news of game expansion, tougher enemies of the crew of Davy Jones on Isla Tormenta, and the Kraken do seem to hint that he may soon make an appearance. External Links *Davy Jones on POTC Wiki Category:Pirates of the Caribbean characters Category:POTC Film Lore Category:Enemy